


Блики витражей

by British_Umbrella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: В доме у Луны же будто нет времени. Есть только счастье и солнечный свет, прорезающийся сквозь задымленный воздух. Здесь есть место улыбке, звонкому, как колокольчики смеху, конфетам в стакане, пятнам засыхающей краски на платьях Луны и ее красочным картинам у стены.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Блики витражей

У Лавгуд тепло и прокурено дымом от жженых благовоний. Он клубится вокруг, частично скрывая реальность, скрашивая углы. Воздух от этого кажется тяжелее, быть может, в этом виноват запах масла сандалы. Витражи на окнах пускают на пол разноцветных солнечных зайцев, что рассеиваются в дыму и пыли и оседают причудливыми отсветами на предметах. Свет преломляется сквозь витражи, отражаясь зеленым и синим на коже Джинни, высвечивая красным ее пальцы, замирает золотым в волосах.

В тугом, тяжелом воздухе кружится пыль, оседая на книги и частично засохшие цветы в аляповатых крупных горшках. Луна все собирается посадить новые, но забывает, да и все равно цветы так же засохнут спустя пару месяцев, склонив поникшие листья к земле. Красные, желтые, разные, яркие горшки интереснее цветов в них. Сосуды без наполнения, пустая иллюзия. Может, в этом есть какой-то философский смысл или аллюзия на человеческий мир. Джинни плевать. Последнее, о чем она думает - тайные смыслы и загадки души и мироздания. Это больше по части самой Луны. Уизли кажется, что та сможет прочитать целую лекцию о смыслах в завядших цветах и людях. Но похоже, что это слишком скучно и не стоит внимания Лавгуд.

Джинни кажется, что дом Луны напоминает заброшенный сказочный сад или чердак с давно ненужными вещами. Пыльный, застывший, слишком чудесный для этого мира и такой ужасно непрактичный. Где нет места горю, проблемам и боли. Где солнечное лето замерло навеки, запутавшись в разноцветном стекле, оседая зеленью и золотом по ту, внутреннюю сторону окон. Где босая Луна смеется и кружится, раскинув руки, переступая сквозь книги и цветы, даже не смотря на них. Потому, что знает расположение всех вещей наизусть, как и может быть только в этом застывшем во времени доме. В месте, где можно пускать переливающиеся маслянистой радужностью пузыри, говоря о важном и никогда о серьезном.

Джинни сидит на стопке старых и глупых книг, улыбается так тепло и открыто, как не улыбается теперь никому, кроме Луны. Она щурит карие глаза и тихо выдыхает дым, он струится от тонкой сигареты в руках и вылетает колечками изо рта, очерченного яркой алой помадой. Вишневый табак вклинивается в общий пряный запах, и у Джинни чуть гудит голова от дыма.

Пепел свободно падает на пол, но ни одна из девушек не обращает на него внимания.

Луна накрывает губы Джинни своими, вдыхая терпкий запах вишни и смазывая с ее губ яркую помаду, проводит рукой по лицу, словно рисуя алую линию от краешка губ к щеке.

Джинни не носит такой цвет, отдавая предпочтение спокойным, матовым, пастельным цветам, тяжелой обуви, штанам и пропахшей от пота квиддичной форме. В доме Луны огненно рыжие локоны падают ей на оголенные плечи, а яркая помада кажется еще ярче на фоне веснушек, покрывающих все лицо Джинни. Из ее образа исчезает закрытость и усталость, вместо сапог - босые ноги, вместо формы - легкое льняное платье.

* * *

Выйди на улицу - дождь и слякоть, хмурые тучи и запах пыли. Заботы, дела, суета... В доме у Луны же нет времени. Есть только счастье и солнечный свет, прорезающийся сквозь задымленный воздух. Здесь есть место улыбке, звонкому, как колокольчики смеху, конфетам в стакане, пятнам засыхающей краски на платьях Луны, красочным картинам у стены.

Джинни приходит сюда с опущенными плечами, погребенная под весом ответственности и забот, с морщинками вокруг глаз и первой сединой в мокрых от дождя волосах. Луна берет ее за руки и тащит в свой замерзший, сказочный мир. Сушит волосы, распрямляет пальцами морщинки и включает на старой пластинке джаз. Она все такая же странно воздушная, светлая, легкая.

Джинни скидывает тяжелые спортивные ботинки и курит, сидя у витражного окна, сигаретный дым смешивается с благовониями и сквозь него Луна кажется далеким призраком. Но подойди к ней, обхвати руками ее талию, притяни к себе - и в руках теплое тело, живое, мягкое, нежное, а не эфемерный дух.

Иногда Джинни думает, что реален лишь этот дом, а вся остальная жизнь лишь какой-то страшный, занудный сон. Дом Луны окрашен тысячью цветов и оттенков, в нем всегда тепло, а поцелуи Луны будто бы заставляют ее проснуться, снова почувствовать себя живой.

\- Оставайся тут, - просит Луна. Она лежит на полу, а ее голые ноги закинуты на диван, где сидит Джинни. Она машинально гладит тонкую бледную кожу и смотрит в потолок.

Она всегда молчит и не дает точный ответ.

\- Посмотрим, - качает головой Джинни.

В жизни за пределами чердака ее ждет карьера и семья, любящая, теплая, надеющаяся, что Джинни вернется к Гарри, что выйдет за него, уйдет из большого спорта, заведет детей...

Дома мама обнимает ее, приглаживая волосы и спрашивает, когда же они с Гарри позовут ее на свадьбу. Ее мама хочет, чтобы дочь была счастлива.

Джинни не знает, что хочет, но продолжает раз за разом возвращаться к Луне, целовать ее и скользить взглядом по всем изгибам ее тела, прикасаться к теплой, бледной коже и вдыхать запах ее волос.

Луна понимает, не торопит ее, время от времени снова предлагая остаться.

Они не говорят никому о том, что их связывает что-то большее. У Джинни, как говорит Лавгуд, слишком много мозгошмыгов и она слишком громко и много думает. Джинни не знает, чего боится. Порой ей кажется, что она хочет слишком многого и боится начать что-то новое. Боится сделать шаг вперед, боится, что он будет неверным.

Она продолжает быть чудесной дочерью, одним из лучших игроков Гарпий, хорошей подругой (всего лишь) для Гарри и неизвестно кем для Луны Лавгуд.

Луны, что не похожа ни на кого из всех людей, живущих на этой планете, тихой художнице, рисующей магические портреты и редко выходящей из дома на отшибе маленькой деревни.

Джинни думает о том, что напишут газеты, ловящие сплетни о ней, как потухнут глаза замкнувшего в себе, все еще одинокого Гарри, что скажет семья...

Джинни гриффиндорка, но это не мешает ей бояться.

\- Хорошо, - тихо шепчет Джинни, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Луны.

Джинни и сама не знает, кто она в жизни Лавгуд и что их ждет дальше. Но это значит лишь то, что ей хочется это узнать. 


End file.
